1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for registering and representing signals within integrated circuits, in which the signals have two logic levels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the internal testing of digital integrated circuits, the chronological position and the steepness of the signal edges must be identified first and foremost.
The foregoing is possible by quantitative signal curve measurement, for example with the assistance of electron beam mensuration technology, but is very time-intensive. The status changes in the internal testing of digital integrated circuits are, in fact, quickly acquired with logic analysis. circuits.